


Destiel Drabbles

by JensenIsMishasKitty



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 16:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10416729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JensenIsMishasKitty/pseuds/JensenIsMishasKitty
Summary: Just some short stories.





	1. Hide and Seek

##  **Hide and Seek**

Castiel was woken up by the sound of his bedroom door slamming open.

“Hey Cas, do you wanna play hide and seek with me?” Dean asked .

“Isn’t that a game for children?” Castiel asked burrowing his face into his pillow.

“Adults can play it too!” Dean said defensively. 

Castiel sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

“If it will make you happy, then yes, I would be honored to play hide and seek with you Dean.”

“Awesome Cas! You’re ‘it’ buddy.” Dean said. 

“What do you mean by ‘it’?” Castiel asked. 

“You gotta count to 20 and then come find me.” Dean explained. “But close your eye first and no peeking!”

“I can do that.” Cas nodded

“Okay, I’m gonna hid now.” Dean said and he left the room.

Castiel started counting and closed his eyes

“….19, 20, Ready or not Dean, here I come!” Cas shouted.

Castiel searched the entire kitchen for Dean but he wasn’t there.

Then he moved on to the library.

“Dean come out, come out where ever you are.” Cas called.

After searching the bunker for nearly an hour Cas started getting frustrated and he was ready to give up.

“DEAN WHERE ARE YOU!?!?! I’ve been searching for an hour. ARE YOU EVEN IN THE BUNKER!?!?!!!” Castiel yelled

“Hey Cas. What are you doing?’ Sam asked making Cas jump which was strange considering Castiel was the one sneaking up on the Winchesters. 

“I’m looking for Dean.” Cas explained. “We’re playing hide and seek.”

“Hide and seek really?” Sam raised an eyebrow.

“Yes really.” Castiel said. “Dean wanted to play.” 

“He’s still in the closet.” Sam said. And then he laughed as if it was some sort of joke. “ He’s probably found Narnia by now.”

“I don’t understand that reference.” Castiel said. “I will check Dean’s closet.”  
Sure enough, when Cas opened the closet door in Dean’s room, he found green eyes staring back at him.

“Dean there you are!” Castiel exclaimed. “Sam said I might find you in here.”  
“You did a good job buddy.” Dean said.  
“It’s time for you to come out now Dean” Castiel said.

He grabbed Dean’s hand and pulled him out of the closet.

“Now it’s my turn to find you.” Dean said.

“Hang on a minute Dean.” Castiel said looking into Dean’s bright green eyes.

When Dean looked down at Castiel’s mouth and licked his lips Castiel decided it was time to make his move.

He leaned into Dean and softly kissed his hunter’s lips.

When they pulled apart, both of them were grinning.

I’ve waited long enough for this,” Castiel whispered in Dean’s ear.

And the he stole another kiss.

THE END


	2. The Mirror of Erised

##  **The Mirror of Erised**

Dean had found the mirror by accident in one of the bunker’s many secret rooms. At first he thought it was a normal mirror.  
He walked up to it expecting to see his own reflection. He stared into it for a few moments before anything happened, then he saw Cas walking up behind him.  
He turned around expecting to see the angel, but Cas wasn’t there. That was weird.  
Dean looked at the mirror again and sure enough Cas was still there, wearing one of Dean’s AC/DC  t shirts and a pair of boxers.  
This time though, Cas’s arms were around Dean’s waist and he was resting his chin on Dean’s shoulder. Dean swore he could practically feel Castiel’s strong arms enveloping him in a protective embrace.  
Dean tried to tear his gaze away from the mirror; the image wasn’t real after all. But for some reason his eyes seemed to be glued to the damn thing.  
He stared into the mirror for a little while longer until a deep voice snapped him back to reality.  
“Dean, I’m so glad you’re okay.” Cas exclaimed. “I’ve been looking everywhere for you.  
“Yeah well, I’m right here.” Dean shrugged.  
“What are you doing in here?” Castiel asked.  
“Nothing.” Dean replied. “Just looking around.”  
“Oh well I see you’ve found the Mirror of Erised.” Castiel said gesturing to the dusty old mirror.  
“The Mirror of what?” Dean asked.  
“The Mirror of Erised.” Castiel repeated. “It’s mention in the first Harry Potter book. It’s supposed to show you your heart’s desire.”  
“Oh I didn’t know that.” Dean said.  
Castiel stood next to Dean in front of the mirror. The angel stared at it for a few moments before speaking again.  
“What do you see Dean?” He asked. “Will you tell me?”  
Dean shook his head. “It’s a secret.”  
“I understand.” Castiel said solemnly. “Would it be okay if I tell you what I see?”   
“Sure if you want too.” Dean shrugged.  
“I see you Dean.”  
“Me?”  
“Yes, you. I see us holding hands.”  
Castiel curled his fingers around Dean’s for emphasis and the hunter gasped in shock.  
“I see a golden wedding band on your left hand.”  
Castiel brought Dean’s hand to his mouth and he kissed the knuckle of his ring finger.  
“Cas, I-“ but Dean was silence by finger placed on his lips.  
“I see two children. Our children, I assume. A boy anda girl.” Castiel continued. “The girl is beautiful. She looks just like you. She has your eyes, your nose, your freckles.”  
Castiel gently brushed his lips against Dean’s eyelids, his cheeks, and the tip of his nose.  
“The boy is clearly supposed to be my biological child.” Castiel went on. “He looks almost exactly like me, right down to the dark unruly hair and bright blue eyes. He even has a pair of child sized wings that look very similar to my own.”  
“Cas,” Dean whispered, but that was all he could say before he was left breathless by another kiss placed against the corner of his mouth.  
“Now will you tell me what you see in the mirror Dean?” Castiel asked.  
“You, Cas. I see you.” Dean admitted. “I see us.”  
“And how would you feel about turning our desires into reality?” Castiel asked, his voice soft and sincere.  
“I think that would be really awesome Cas.” Dean said quietly.  
“I was hoping you would say that.” Castiel whispered into Dean’s ear. “Because now I get to do this.”  
Castiel punctuated his last statement by pressing his mouth to Dean’s in a chaste, but passionate first kiss.  
When Cas pulled back he was grinning from ear to ear.   
“Just as I suspected.” Castiel said, a smirk evident in his soft smile.  
“What is it?” Dean asked.  
“You look absolutely adorable when you blush.” Castiel teased.  
“Oh just shut up and kiss me again Cas.” Dean said with a pout.  
And Castiel was more than happy to oblige.


End file.
